


Hatch@Fakemon

by EvexHawk



Series: Fakemon Adventures [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, fakemon - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvexHawk/pseuds/EvexHawk
Summary: These stories were a fakemon amino event short series that i decided to post here as well its basicly a one shot adventure kind of deal either way  i hope you enjoy it anyway! X3





	1. Day 1 Strange egg

“Now Nymite don't wander off too far okay!?” Katrina, Nymite's trainer, tells him “I'll only be gone for a little bit. I need some equipment before we head out on our journey together.” she tells it as she walks out of the garden heading into town to see the pokemon professor.  
Nymite simply nodded and waved back at her as she left, after she was gone though it wanted to prepare as well. So Nymite went to its favorite spot in the garden to polish its precious stone it wanted to look good on its first day on their journey. It was quite peaceful until a startled Aptwi ran past the garden spooking Nymite out of its wits knocking its stone to the ground. Nymite cursed at the fleeing pokemon and went to gather its stone only to panic at seeing it roll down hill and break the garden fence. Panicked, Nymite ran down the hill and though the broken fence after its stone and realized the hill was quite steep and face slammed into a tree at the bottom of said hill. Dizzy and disoriented it smacked itself to attention and began searching for its stone. After a while of searching Nymite found it but, it was next to something else. Nymite creeped up on it to retrieve its beloved stone so not to wake what was next to it. Upon getting closer Nymite realized it was an pokemon egg, it was green with blue and red markings on it.

 

Looking around Nymite could see no pokemon around and snatched up its stone and was about to head back but stopped and looked back at the egg. It sat there cold and alone and helpless and Nymite, being that of a kind nature, just couldn't leave the egg there. Nymite knew what it felt like to be alone like that thats how it's trainer found it in the first place. So its been decided Nymite put the egg onto its back and held it there with one arm and its stone with the other making its way back up the hill with its psychic powers. Hours past by like nothing Nymite's stone was polished and the egg was kept safe once Nymites trainer returned she would know what to do with said egg.  
Upon returning Katrina called out, “ok Nymite we're all set to… where did that come from?” she asked her pokemon.  
Although Nymite could not speak in human tongue it did its best to explain by acting out what happened… somewhat Nymite was a bad actor.  
“uh huh..” Katrina acted like she understood all that and walked over to the egg and looked it over.  
“Never had i seen this kind of egg before and you said you found it down the hill?” she asked her pokemon. Nymite nodded back confirming this is what happened.  
Katrina picked up the green poke’egg and thought a moment, “no sense in putting it back now, pokemon in these parts don't take back eggs that have been touched by other pokemon or humans for that matter. Guess we will get a new partner once it hatches now won't we Nymite?” she said petting its head.  
Nymite hummed its insect purring sound and nuzzled its trainers hip affectionately in response.  
Katrina giggles, “you're such a cutie Nymite, if your ready let's head out okay.”  
Nymite nodded again holding its precious stone in its arms ready to go and off they went to leave home and explore the Pharma region.


	2. Day 2 “Herby”

Nymite and it's trainer traveled quite far and ended up having to camp outside under the stars that night.  
*yawn* “im beat how about you?” Katrina asked Nymite whom proceeded to flop down on its belly legs sprawled out on either side with its arm outstretched in front of it as if it fell catching something from breaking.   
Katrina laughed, “I'll take that as a yes then!” she said as she sat down the poke’egg next to Nymite so she can roll out her sleeping bag.  
Nymite looked at the egg and straightened itself up comfortably legs tucked under it and sat its stone on the ground and pulled the egg in closer to keep it safe. Nymite was starting to become attached to it alittle must be a pokemon thing. It noticed another pokeball on its trainers belt and called attention to it suddenly.  
Katrina looked up at Nymite pointing at it, “oh yea I almost forgot silly me i got all excited for our adventure it slipped my mind!” she told Nymite while reaching for the pokeball.  
“The Professor gave me a starter pokemon even though i already had you, she's so nice.” she said sending out her choosen starter.   
“Nymite i want ya and the egg to met, Herby!” as she said that a puppy looking pokemon that looks like it got permanently stuck in a bush with a single flower bud appeared and yapped at Nymites face. Nymite didn't know what to think of the puppy other than a member of the team at the moment as it approached Nymite sniffing it and the egg to get to know the two of them before yapping up another storm in excitement.  
“anyway tomorrow's gonna be fun guys we are gonna be in the next town Taewe.” she told them before laying to go to sleep.

Nymite yawned and laid its head down to sleep as well only to have it's head raised again at the puppy who nuzzled under Nymites head. To tired to complain Nymite just shrugged its shoulders and laid its head on Herby’s back holding its stone and egg close to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(NOTE: google translate town name under Greek to get the preferred sound pronunciation)
> 
> *also this is like a year or two old so town names have been changed as of today just to throw that out there 😅


	3. Day 3 “Taewe”

Before even entering the town Nymite could hear colorful music playing outside and brightly colored teepees in the distance. Taewe was a native village filled with tradition and culture of the tribes that founded it long ago. In the village people and pokemon would live together and help each other rather they were caught or not so no gyms stand here just a peaceful starting point for new trainers. Many Bug, Flying and Normal types of pokemon live within the town as they are to most docile towards its inhabitants.  
“Okay while we are here i wanna stock up on some things we are gonna need in the routes ahead guys please try not to wander to far off or cause any trouble, also where these.” Katrina said as she placed a scarf around Nymites neck, a bow on Herby and a safe sticker on the egg.  
“This is so people will know you have a trainer and won't try to harm you guys, okay? Now be good alrighty?” she said before she walked into the Poke’shop tent.  
Nymite admired the scarf around its neck and looked at Herby’s bow while it yapped happily at its new accessory. Mymite scolded Herby for the small ops it did and kept the egg from falling off its back. The egg was nestled safely on Herbys back… unless it’d jump up and down too much. Herby let out an apologetic whine and Nymite sighed it had to remember that this pokemon was just a puppy after all they exsite pretty easily. As Nyimite and Herby walked around the area near the shop admiring all the colors Nymite couldn't help but feel like they were being watched… and it was unpleasant. 

"Snane the candy cane normal grass type snake pokemon. Snanes are egg eaters, they are also often times mistaken as candy canes around the holidays. They hide in trees and stay still in an upside-down pose using 2 of its heads to hang on a branch just like a candy cane."

And they were being watched from somewhere in the trees there hung a single candy cane, or what looks to be a candy cane. It hung there still and quite out of the pokemons sight watching and slightly hissing in delight at the sight of the egg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *on the amino i used a dex entry image instead for flare 😉


	4. Day 4 “Trouble”

Nymite and Herby felt spent, or as spent as a puppy could feel anyway, and went to rest in the shade a while waiting for their trainer to finish up with the shops around them. There was a rustling in the leaves above them which made Nymite look up. It was an unknown bird pokemon looking down at them curiously. Nymite smiled at the pokemon and it just fluttered its wings in response before jumping onto Nymites head. It didnt mind, Nymite was too tired to mind the bird pokemon being there right now in fact it delighted in it sitting on top of its head. After a while of befriending the bird pokemon it just suddenly flew away as if something spooked it.Confused as to why Nymite watched it go in disappointment unaware of something slithering closer from the branches.  
Once close enough the Snane without further delay quietly used two of its heads to coil around the egg on top of the bush puppy it was with. Herby noticed a sudden shift in the weight on its back being lifted and looked up at what was goin on. As soon as the egg was completely lifted off its back Herby turned around and started to bark angrily at the tree causing a ruckus. Nymite turned toward the puppy about to scold it again only to see the egg missing. Nyimite’s heart dropped and looked up as well. The Snane snickered at the pokemon before slithering away into the forest. Upon returning from the store Katrina walked up to her pokemon only to see both Nymine and Herby running around in circles franticly.  
“Hey hey whoa guys what happened?” she asked. But then it dawned on her, the egg was missing!  
“Guys, where the egg?!” she asked looking worried.  
Nymite had its stone on the ground next to them and was flailing its arms in the air and pointing toward the forest while Herby was sniffing the tree and ground trying to sniff out a trail.  
“Ok ok guys lets head into the forest whom ever took it couldnt have gone far!” Katrina ordered as he pokemon lead the way into the forest.  
The Snane however was ‘eggsited’ it got away with its prize only to have it dashed away upon hearing the pokemon and a trainer running in the forest after it. Snane suddenly felt panicked and slithered deeper in faster. It wasnt looking where it was going and ran into something, or rather someone. Snane looked up, as the shouts grew louder, and a look of fear came acrossed its face. Standing before the Snane was a tall pale blue pokemon in a beautiful mask and hood. Snane knew this pokemon, she was Legendary and terrifying, Yukesa an Ghost/Ice type. She looked down upon the fearful Snane in discus at its actions of egg-napping and pulled down her hood and lifted her mask. The Snane then looked upon her TRUE face and let the egg go an fled the scene. Yukesa just smirked at that and lowered her mask and pulled her hood up again before the shouts caught up with her.   
Out of breath Nymite’s stone nearly slipped from its arms before setting it down. Herby fell out right onto its belly even more exhausted than before and their trainer was kneeled over catching her breath.  
“E excuse me h have you see someone with a green egg with a sticker on it, i its mine they stole it from me!” she asked the masked woman. Tilting her head in confusion Yukesa reached down to pick up the egg to hand over to the trainer.   
Katrina straightened up to look at the woman, “o oh tha thats it thank you so much!” she said thankfully taking hold of the egg and hugging it close to her.  
With a smile and a wave goodbye Yukesa turned to leave into the forest and vanished out of sight.  
This confused Katrina, Nymite and Herby, “H how?” was all she could utter at the time before getting distracted by a glow in her arms.


	5. Day 5 “And the Journey Begins”

With their new pokemon partner finally hatched Katrina and her team left the forest the way they came. However upon returning to town a Officer Kenny approached them, “I heard shouting coming from the forest in fear of losing another trainer! Are you and your pokemon alright?” he asked them.  
“Oh we're fine actually someone…” she stopped, “losing another trainer?!” she asked instead.  
“Yea oftentimes around this time of year trainer would venture into that forest in hopes of catching a legendary pokemon. But because the went in there for selfish reasons and didn't care what pokemon got in their way they never came out. Townsfolk alway say to respect the foreset pokemon or feel the wrath of the ‘Pale Sister’ Yukesa the Ghost/Ice Legendary pokemon in a hood and mask.” Officer Kenny explained.  
Everyone’s eyes widened at the thought of the woman whom had handed back the egg in the forest flashed back into their minds. After confirming to the Officer of what really happened to them while failing to mention the pale woman they met he walked away.  
Turning around back to the forest to look at it one more time Katrina smiled, “Thank you, Yukesa. One day i shall return in hopes of meeting you again and maybe we can have a battle too.” she said smiling while holding her newly hatched pokemon with Herby at her feet and Nymite at her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but thats all i wrote this was more like a prologue bit to summarize some things up instead of just you know droping it anyway i hope you all enjoyed this little adventure! 😄

**Author's Note:**

> All fakemon belong to me and are/will be posted on my DA if youd like to see them  
> https://www.deviantart.com/bluesky-of-fire/art/Nymite-and-Mantrock-my-fossil-bugs-703845650
> 
> i will also provide my fakemon amino page where most of my fakemon have their (unfinished) wikis so you can see them there as well  
> http://aminoapps.com/p/0z5e1p
> 
> I also drewstory art forthese chapters but your gonna have to visit my DA or amino to see them ^^||


End file.
